Trip to America
by Sonikku0691
Summary: One story, two point-of-views. This is a back-up story of how Nina and Derick went to America.
1. Nina's POV

Nina: This story is told in my point of view.  
Derick: My point of view is by the next page.

Nina: The story is about my decision to go with Kuya to America.

* * *

It was summer 2007. My brother graduated college on March 30, two days until summer starts. I didn't attend his graduation ceremony because I was different. When they returned, I hugged Kuya and congratulated him.

For the rest of my thirteen years...maybe twleve, I'll turn thirteen on May 7, I've stayed at home being home-schooled by Kuya. When I go outside, kids will see me and will call me a weird teen. Even the other teens call me weird. I'm not weird! I'm just...different. I wish there were other people like me...

My family consider me unique. Kuya's friends treat me normal. I admire my Kuya because he's the one who found me.

There's another one I admire. His name's Sonic the Hedgehog. When I grew a little older, I saw my brother playing Sonic 3. I asked him tons of questions about the game and the hedgehog. He answered every single question and he wasn't irritated. I was amazed by the blue hedgehog. If he was real, I want to ask him a lot of questions. No matter how many times that he's a game character, I find him as a friend.

The first day of summer was terrible! I was all alone in the house. The reason: Kuya has a job, mom has to do errands (a lot) and dad went to work. This is great... the first boring summer of the year. Whoop-dee-doo...

For the entire month of April, I played video games and the house. If you're gonna ask "Why clean the house?", I need something else to do besides video games.

May 1st. That night, Kuya made an announcement that he's going to America. Mom and dad were surprised and congratulate him. I was shocked and scared. What will I for the rest of my life without him?! I ran to my room, slammed the door, lie on my bed face down, then I started crying. Why?! Why are you going?! I'll be lonely without you... I don't want you to go! Twenty minutes later, I heard the door opened and I saw Kuya. I sat up on bed for a while. He approached me then wiped the tears from my eyes. He gave me a hug and a pat on the back. I cheered up a bit and returned him the same way he gave me. We both exchange smiles.

"I know you feel bad Nina." He said, "Tell you what, you can come to America with me. Mom and dad got their approval. Now all I need is yours..."

I wag my tail and then I stopped. He knew something's wrong. "It'll be Philippines all over again..." I sighed. He giggled a bit then messed up my bangs. "No it won't." He got up then went by the doorway. Before he leaves my room, he said that I need to think about it. He left after that.

I lie on my bed face up. Will America be really different? Or will it be the same...? I mean, I'm the only one who's different from the Philippines and no one finds me unique, but my parents, Kuya and his friends... If I wait longer, I'll be unique in no time... but Kuya will be gone after that. He's at America by the time I did something. Plus, I've never been separated by Kuya for a long time...

I still remember before I met him. There's no hope for me. I only have fear and loneliness... I was frail and I'm just a baby. No one cared for a strange baby?! Then I met Kuya... He heard my whimpers and rescued me, with the help of dad of course, but he was the one who found me. He made me feel that I have a second chance. He took care of me and raised me as a smart wolf. I wanna repay him for his deeds he gave what I have: a second chance.

Then I picture us as Sonic and Tails. Kuya's Sonic (minus the speed) and I'm Tails (minus the flight and mechanical skills). We have a strong bond, a sibling bond to be exact. There are a few who have a sibling bond. We help one another with work. Plus, it's going fast if we work together. Kuya teaches me like he was taught in school and I improve more than him for a bit. Then he joked that I'm too smart for him. Oh Kuya... Then by night, he tells me stories about the both of us. Then I remember when he finished his story, he gives me a hug then whispered in my ear that I am a special wolf.

I've made my decision! I'm going to America with my Kuya!

I went out of my room and went to Kuya's room. I saw him playing Kingdom Hearts again. I gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "I'll go to America with you!" I said proudly. He said I need to pack up and did when he said. I went to my room and I grabbed my luggage out of my closet. I packed my clothes, my video games, my iPod, my writing utensils, a few of my stories, my Sonic plushie and the picture of my family. I placed my luggage by the front door then I went up to see Kuya. He was playing Kingdom Hearts as usual. I told him I was ready. He laughed then said that tomorrow, we'll leave. Then realized that I'm missing something then I told him about it. He laughed again and showed me the passport and the green card. He's the best Kuya ever. I gave him a hug.

It was the next day, I was up early. Mom, dad and Kuya are still asleep. It might be the perfect opportunity to take a bath and prepare breakfast for my family one more time. I did what I said then my family went down. I greeted them good morning in Filipino and we sat down. Mom was talking to Kuya while me and dad were eating and listening. Kuya is flattered by mom again. He's so funny when he blushes. After eating, Kuya went upstairs to bathe while I clean the dishes. Dad was behind me and gave me a pat on the back. "I will miss you Nina." He said. "I'll miss you too dad..." I replied. Once I'm done with the dishes, we exchange hugs and kisses. I went upstairs and went inside mom and dad's bedroom to say good-bye to mom. She was sad alright, no tears are coming out though. I sat beside her and I gave her a hug. "You are a special girl Nina." She sobbed, "You made our son happy. I can't thank you enough for making our only son smile." Tears have finally came out then I wiped away her tears. She returned the hug and gave me a kiss. "Please take care." She said. I nod my head then I left the room.

I went downstairs and sat on the family couch. I will miss them so much. I remember when I was a toddler: we would always sit by the couch and mom and dad will tell me stories about Kuya then he will blush and I laugh. I heard footsteps and saw Kuya, all prepared. Mom and dad were dressed too. "We want to escort you both." Mom said. "This is our way of saying good-bye to the both of you." Dad added. Outside, Kuya and I placed our luggage in the trunk then we sat by the back. Mom and dad were sitting at the front. Dad's the driver. He started the car then our little journey to the airport starts. While going there, mom explained about our _Tita_ and how she looks like. We will be living with her for a while until Kuya has enough money to get a home. I was a bit excited to see _Tita_ Kay. Her full name's Kayla Dalisay, my family calls her Kay for short.

When we reached the airport, Kuya and I got out then grabbed our luggage. We looked at the car. Mom pulls her window down. We wave good-bye then mom and dad returned it. "Be good you two!" Mom said. The car zoomed off.

We looked at the airport. I was a bit nervous and I grabbed Kuya's arm. "Be brave for me." He said then gave me a wink. I pulled myself together and acted a bit like Sonic. I let go of his arm then we went in. Inside the airport's huge. There are many people here. I just hope they don't call me a weirdo. I followed Kuya. After three hours of waiting, walking, and passing through metal detectors, we reached our plane. We went in. The plane feels like a school bus. We looked for our seats and sat down. "Good work Sonic." He smiled. I blushed a bit.

The flight to America takes nineteen hours. This is going to be a boring flight, but at least I have Kuya with me. No one seems to mind me in the plane. I was relaxed. I feel asleep after that.

* * *

Derick: Wonder what happens next?  
Nina: You have to read Kuya's story to find out.  
Me: Please bear with me.


	2. Derick's POV

Derick: This is my story from my point of view.  
Nina: It's a little different, just to tell you.  
Me: My typing's a bit sloppy. I did this around the night. That's what I get for not sleeping...

Derick: This is my plan on going to America with Nina by my side.

* * *

I graduated on March 30, 2007. I wish Nina could see it... When my parents and I went home, my sister hugged me and said congratulations.

That night, I was the only one awake. I spend the night reading manga and watching anime online. It's the only thing that entertains me online. When I'm not using the computer, I watch the news. Back to the topic, I was browsing around the internet. Pretty boring if you asked me. Then I start to wonder about my sister. She's the only one different in the Philippines. I start searching about other different animals like her. I hit enter then this website appeared before my eyes. The website is titled **America: The New Life**. I start browsing around. I clicked on the video section to watch how it looks like. Nothing's good though until something caught my eye. I thought I saw another anthropomorphic like Nina, only the fact it was a lion. I keep watching most of the videos. This is wonderful. I'll take Nina to America to have a new life.

It's decided, we're going to America!

However... I don't have the money. I can't ask my parents. What will I do?

The next day, I explained mom and dad about the night. They seem pretty amazed. I told them not to tell Nina because it will be a surprise. They understood and we pretend that it never happened. Then they asked if I need money. I said no need. I'll try to look for a job. They trusted with me on that. Mom said that she'll schedule an appointment for an interview for going to America. I hugged my mom then I left the room. When Nina woke up she asked what my parents and I were doing. I was talking to mom and dad about getting a job. She was shocked about this. "I'm gonna have a boring summer." She groaned. I messed her bangs and said that I'll find a nice job. This will be a perfect grudge for me...

I went to Jake's place by car. Jake Uganda's one of my childhood friends. Tony Xander is my second childhood friend. We met in nursery school on the first day. We became fast friends. I parked by his driveway, got out of the car, walked by the porch and knocked his door. When the door opened, it was his mom. I went in then went to his bedroom. When I opened it, I saw Jake and Tony. I explained them as the way I did to my parents. They seem amazed as well. Then, I told them my grudge. I'm mostly the brains of the trio, but because of my grudge, I was blank. We start to think. Then Jake got a brilliant idea. "I'll just give you the money. Now you won't have to work." I was shocked. "Dude, I'm rich. It's ok. My parents won't even mind. We are friends aren't we?" But how will I repay you? "Just go to America with your sister." He answered. I gave him a hug. Thanks Jake. The three of us went downstairs to the living room. Me and Tony play _Super Smash Bros. Melee_ while Jake goes to the kitchen to explain his mom on what I told him about. When he returned, he gave me the money. I thanked him. Then the three of us played the entire afternoon.

When I arrived home, I saw Nina playing _Kingdom Hearts II_. I don't wanna disturb her. I went to the kitchen. Mom mostly hangs around here. Her favorite room of all time. She saw me and I showed her the money and explained why. "Jake is always too kind..." She giggled. I placed the money back in my wallet. "I already set up an appointment for you." She whispered. "Thanks mom." She gave me a peck on the cheek then I said gross. This is our way of saying that I'm back and I'm at the kitchen. I heard Nina paused her game then went to the kitchen and hugged me. She was really happy. She starts asking questions. I answered yes and added that my interview's tomorrow. She said good luck to me then went back to the living room to resume her game.

The next day, I woke up early. The trip is about three hours and a boring one indeed. My dad told me to bring the documents of me and Nina. I just hope they accept it without her appearance. I pray the Lord if they would accept them...

For twelve hours (minus the driving duration), it was going smoothly. Thank goodness. Now I have to return back two days later to receive the requirements. As I returned, no one was home. Strange... I just hope Nina wasn't humiliated again.

I remember when I was a junior in high school. It was after school, my mom usually fetches me from school with Nina at the back seat. When I went outside, I saw the car. By the time I arrive, Nina wasn't at the back. Mom, where's Nina? She answered that she want to explore. I placed my stuff in the car then I rushed back to find her. _Putangina_! I looked everywhere for her then I saw a crowd of students. I suddenly heard her cry. I went to the crowd. I saw Tony then asked what's going on. "When I got out, I saw your car then Nina got out to look for you. They seem pretty early. I dunno why. Then, my espionage instincts starts to kick then followed her. By the time I reached the corner, I saw a girl picking up your sister then showed it to her friends. Nina's face wasn't happy. Then her boyfriend appears then looked at her. He called her the weirdest thing he ever seen." I was furious by this. "The other students were curious then went to the group. The boy starts ranting about her appearance and some of the students start to agree, disagree or laugh." I couldn't take it anymore. Tony doesn't like the look on my face. I pushed my way through the crowd then saw the boy. It none other than Harold Monroe, the school critic. I looked at his hand then saw my sister squirming. He was holding her by the neck. Let her go! "Why would I do that Mr. Smartypants?" I said let her go! I punched him in the stomach then he lets go of her. I grabbed her before she hit the ground. The students start to back off. What I know from Mr. Critic, once you hit him, he won't give up without a fight. I backed away then start running. Tony saw me then followed. "Dude, you just had to punch him!" It's my rage that caused this. "Never mind that, you have to go home. I'll supervise." He stops then did his business. As I was running I stopped. I have to tell the principal first. I looked at my sister. She was shivering with fear. I gave her a hug then she calmed down. As I was walking to the principal's office, I asked Nina questions. "I wanna explore Kuya." No wonder mom's early... "I also wanna look for you until that girl picked me up then that boy appeared then called me weird." What happened? "I said that I'm not weird, I'm different. Then he said that they're the same thing. I don't care then I feel like I wanna punch him. I punched him then he laughed. I was scared Kuya." Don't worry, this is why I told you just to stay in the car. "I learned it the hard way." Promise that you won't do that again. "I promise Kuya." When I arrive at the office, I saw the principal. He looked at me then my sister. "Who's this?" This is my sister, Nina the Wolf. "Isn't she adorable." Mr. Guerrero, I want to speak with you for a while. I explained him what happened after school. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I'll make sure Mr. Monroe doesn't pick on you or criticize you, especially your sister." _Salamat po_. When I went outside, I placed Nina down then we went to the car. As I was about to go in, I saw Tony running. Mr. Critic is probably behind his tail. I asked my mom if she could bring him home. "Of course." I caught his attention then went in the car. I followed then my mom drove off.

A very painful yet good memory...

I went upstairs and went to Nina's room. When I peeked a bit, I saw her by her desk, writing in her journal. I don't wanna disturb her. I went to my room and placed my belongings on bed. I too went to my desk and wrote an entry in my journal.

Two days later, I received the documents. Now that's done, what am I suppose to do now? I can't stay at home, Nina will suspect something.

I drove to Jake's house to hang around for now. I went to his room then I explained. "Well, you can start looking for a job in America via online." Wow, I'm so smart. He lent me his laptop then I start searching for a job. "When will you announce your trip?" May 1st. "I hope Nina will get a happy response." I hope so...

For three weeks, I stayed at Jake's place until the afternoon or night and still looking for a job in America. Nothing interests me. Maybe I should ask _Tita_ Kay...

Kayla M. Dalisay, Kay for short, is my mom's eldest sister and my aunt. She lived in America for twenty-five years. She was married to Issac Joseph S. Dalisay, a Filipino, and had twins: Miles Anthony and Gianina. _Tita _Kay is a nurse, _Tito_ Issac is a college professor, _Kuya _Miles is a web designer and _Ate_ Gi is a zoo keeper. We will live with them until I got a job and a home. This will be perfect. Hoo boy...

I sent _Tita_ my email then I went back to my business. In my email, I explain about going to America then asked her to help look for a decent job. I told her about my likes and dislikes so she could pick out the right one for me. I also told her about Nina, how I found her and attached a picture how she looks like.

April 30. I received an email from _Tita_.

_**Dear Derick,**_

_**This is the first time you sent an email to me. I'm so happy for you.  
I'm also happy that you're going to America. My family will be happy to bring you in. I also found the perfect job for you. I'll tell you about it once you arrive.  
I saw your sister. She's beautiful. I'm glad you took her in. My family saw her and said she's so beautiful, she'll find herself a boy in no time.**_

_**Since you said your trip will be on May 2, Miles will pick you two from the airport.**_

_**Have a safe trip you two.**_

_**Sincerely,  
Tita Kay**_

This is perfect. I wonder what job will she give me...

In the early morning of May 1st, I went to my parents' bedroom and tell the announcement at night. They seem pretty happy. Then mom cries with happiness. When I arrive at Jake's, Tony was here too. We chat and play like we use to. By afternoon, I went home. Nina was playing _Tekken_. I went to my bedroom upstairs then played _Devil May Cry 2_.

That night, I took a deep breath then went down stairs. I saw mom, dad and Nina by the family couch. The stage is set.

Hey guys. "Hey!" They said. I've been thinking lately. "What is it sweetheart?" Mom asked. I was thinking of having a new life, you know, leave the Philippines and get new experiences. So I was thinking of going to America. I browsed around on their website a bit then thought about it. Then I said, "It's official, I'm going to America!" "That's great honey." Mom said, clapping. "I'm amazed son." Said dad. I'll be going tomorrow.

Mom and dad did a very good job with their acting. I looked at Nina. The look on her face was not satisfying. She was scared. I saw tears from her face then went upstairs. I guess she doesn't want me to leave. I looked at my parents. They just shrugged. I let out a sigh then I went upstairs. I heard her cries from her bedroom. I heard her saying "Why?! Why are you going?! I'll be lonely without you... I don't want you to go!" I breathed in then out then opened her door. She saw me then sat up. I approached her, sat down beside her then wiped the tears from her eyes. I gave her a hug and a pat on the back. I looked at her. She cheered up a bit then we exchanged smiles. I know you feel bad Nina. Tell you what, you can come to America with me. Mom and dad got their approval. Now all I need is yours... She was wagging her tail like a happy puppy then stopped all of a sudden. "It'll be like Philippines all over again..." She sighed. I giggled then messed up her bangs. No it won't. I promise... I got up then left her room. By the time I was about to leave her room, I said her to think about it.

I hope she says yes...

I went to my room and played _Kingdom Hearts_. I'm addicted playing it. I finished the game four times. What do you expect?

An hour later, Nina rushed to my room, then gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to America with you!" She said proudly. Better pack up. She left right away after I finished my sentence. Twenty minutes, she went my room and said "Ready!" I laughed then replied We leave tomorrow silly. She laughed a bit then stopped. She's gonna ask me about the requirements.I laughed then I showed it to her. She squealed then gave me a hug. She left my room then closed my door. She's one excited wolf. I saved my game then start packing. I packed my clothes, few of the family documents, my video games and two pictures of my friends and family.

The next day, I woke up then smelled eggs. I went to my parent's bedroom. Both woke up by the smell. We went downstairs then saw Nina, all dressed, cooking us breakfast. "_Magandang umaga kayong lahat_!" She said smiling. That means Good morning everyone in Filipino. We all sat down and ate. This will be our last get-together. After eating, I went upstairs and bathe. I was dressed in my own personal taste then I grabbed my luggage. I looked at my room once more then headed downstairs. I turned around and saw mom and dad dressed. Wow, they're fast. "We want to escort both of you." Mom said. "This is our way of saying good-bye to the both of you." Dad added.

We rode the family car. I'm really gonna miss everyone...

We arrived at the airport. We got out of the car then grabbed our luggage. Mom rolled her window down. "Be good you two." She said. When the car left, I felt Nina grabbing me. She looked at me. Be brave for me. I gave her a wink. She calmed down a bit, lets go of my arm then acted like Sonic the Hedgehog. She adores the blue hedgehog...

After three hours journeying the airport, we reached our plane. Inside, we looked for our seats then sat down. I looked at her. Good job Sonic. I gave her a wink then she blushed.

Nineteen hours of flight is boring. We talked and sleep throughout the trip. By the time we arrived, we got out.

We explored a bit on the airport. Suddenly, Nina stopped. "K-k-k-ku-ya..." She stammered, "Th-th-there's...another...one like...me." I looked at the anthro koala. I giggled then I explained everything to her as we walked out of the airport. I saw her tail wagging fast then she gave me a strong hug. "Kuya, this is wonderful!" She squealed, "I feel confident now!" By the sidewalk, I saw a man (he has brown eyes and hair; and he wears casual clothes) walking toward us. "You must be Derick and Nina." He said, "Hi, my name's Miles, your cousin." Nice to meet you Miles. We shook hands. We followed him then we placed our luggage in his car. We went in (I was seating at the front, Nina's seating by the back) then we drove off. Throughout the drive, Miles and I talked about our relatives. Nina sometimes joined in.

When we arrive at his house, I saw his family then we got out. We greeted one another (in Filipino of course) then went inside. Nina and I were given a tour by _Ate_ Gi then we have dinner. _Tita_ Kay told about my job. My job's a cashier at a local game shop. This is perfect. Working at the game shop... Then _Tita_ Kay told Nina that she found a nice public high school. She seems a bit excited. She always wanted to go to school since her difference is holding her back.

That night, me and Nina went to the guests' bedroom. We lied down in our beds then pulled up the sheets. I closed my eyes until Nina interrupted. "Kuya." I opened my eyes then looked at her. "I'm glad that I have you." I chuckled a bit. You've always been with me when I first found you. We've never been apart for very long. "I guess you're right..." Now go to sleep. "Alright." She giggled. Then we went to sleep.

Our new life in America starts tomorrow.  


* * *

Me: Thanks for reading.  
Nina: I hope you like it.  
Derick: Until next time...


End file.
